


Lucious Locks

by jsquared333



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsquared333/pseuds/jsquared333
Summary: Quackity has a streaming mishap and leaks his deepest secret. How will he survive? By crying? Yes.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	Lucious Locks

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a joke, I am in no way pressuring quackity for a hair reveal, I'm just bored

The door opens and a certain small man walks into his humble abode. After hanging out with some friends he decides to boot up his computer and stream for a bit. Him and Karl were gonna switch off stream at about an hour in. He smiles to himself, what a cool friend. Karl decides that he's gonna stream first after many minutes of arguing in vc 3. Karl and Quackity hang out on the SMP and crack jokes for an hour, when Karl decides its time for a good ole Quackity stream. Quackity boots up stream labs and sends out notification through his discord and his twitter like he always does. Quackity says hi to his viewers like he always does and plays his little songs. Karl and Quackity stay on the smp for a bit, until dream and Sapnap join. Dream felt a bit left out of this polyamorous relationship so he left to go read fanfiction with George, yes… The GeorgeNotFound. After Sapnap, Karl and Quackity joke about their wedding and who they're gonna invite Quackity decides he should probably head out due to him having Big Law training in the morning. He deafens on discord and says goodbye to his viewers, but then his stream crashed before he finished. Quackity sighed and ripped off his beanie thinking no one was watching. Until his screen lit up and showed him, and his luscious black hair falling gracefully in his face, with 43 thousand viewers still watching. He freaks out. He grabs his slick black hair and engulfs it with his beanie. He immediately ends the stream. He logs on twitter and sees everyone freaking out. He starts to panic, and sends out a few reassuring tweets then goes back on the time line. Then all of a sudden #flattypattylucuioslocks is trending, he goes to his barbie bed and cries.


End file.
